Survivor ORG 3: Brazil
| returnees = Sliemy1 (5) unbornsavior (5,12) JuliaAndDanielle (5) Leelong2012 (5) Tiernan420 (8,12) Kuzuri (5,20) Zannabanna (12) DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM (16,23) TheAspie (13) | previousseason = Survivor ORG 2: Mali | nextseason = Survivor ORG 4: Batangas }}Survivor: Brazil is the third installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Brazil had its bright moments and its controversies. On the positive side, the season was considered more organised than its predecessors, as the wiki began to get the rhythm of hosting. Many members of the cast were praised for their elaborate gameplay as well. On the negative side, the winner was considered lackluster, and a number of issues arose with contestants cheating in challenges. In the long run, the season has landed in the middle tier of season rankings. The season was announced on March 18, 2014. It was the first season to win via the bidding process. *'Abduction Island-' After tribal, the person with the second most amount of votes will be send to Abduction Island. There, the tribe that won the previous immunity challenge will have the option to "abduct" the person on Abduction Island. This person will then become a full fledged member of the abducting tribe. In case of a tie for second most amount of votes, nobody will go to Abduction Island. *'Tribe Switch/Leader-' On Day 10, the remaining fifteen contestants all went to Abduction Island where they each cast a vote for a tribe leader. The tribe leader would pick the new tribes and stay on Abduction Island until after the following tribal council, where they would join the losing tribe. *'Consolation Prize-' After each individual immunity challenge in the merge, the winner will choose, between various options provided by the hosts, a special reward to give to another person. They cannot give it to him/herself. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. } | |5-3-1 |1st Voted Off Day 3 |- |2 |"TBA" | | | | | | 4-3 |2nd Voted Off Day 6 |- |3 |"TBA" | | | | | | No Vote |Evacuated Day 9 |- |4 |"TBA" | | | colspan="2" | | 3-3-1; 4-1 |3rd Voted Off Day 12 |- | rowspan="2" |5 | rowspan="2" |"TBA" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | | 5-2 |4th Voted Off Day 15 |- | | | 4-2-1 |5th Voted Out Day 15 |- |6 |"TBA" | | | colspan="2" | | 4-2-1 |6th Voted Out Day 19 |- |7 |"TBA" | | | | | | 4-2 |7th Voted Out Day 21 |- |8 |"TBA" | colspan="2" rowspan="8" | | | | 5-4-1 |8th Voted Out Day 24 |- |9 |"TBA" | | | | 4-4-0; 4-3 |9th Voted Out Day 26 |- |10 |"TBA" | | | | 5-3 |10th Voted Out Day 29 |- | rowspan="2"|11 | rowspan="2"|"TBA" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|3-2-0 | rowspan="2"|11th Voted Out Day 31 |- | |- |12 |"TBA" | | | | 4-3 |12th Voted Out Day 34 |- | rowspan="2"|13 | rowspan="2"|"TBA" | | | | 5-1 |13th Voted Out Day 36 |- | | | | 2-2; Tiebreaker |14th Voted Out Day 38 |- | rowspan="4"|14 | rowspan="4"|"TBA" |- | colspan="4" rowspan="4" | | rowspan="3"| 5-2-1 | |- | | |- | | |} *''Brazil'' is the first season to feature more than 16 castaways. *''Brazil'' is the first season with only two starting tribes. *''Brazil'' is the first season with the Abduction Island twist. *Of the people that were up for Abduction, two had names starting with the letter A'', and two had names starting with the letter ''M. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "TBA" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Abduction Island Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Nuno Category:Seasons Hosted by Perry Category:Seasons Hosted by Emma Category:Survivor: Brazil Category:South American Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three